Chang's Market
Chang's Market as a mainstay of the franchise has been seen in a number interactions in the series. But one constant is that there is always a member of the eponymous family at the helm of the establishment. History Walter Chang's Market was built from the from what remained of his ancestor's market, which only had tents for walls when it served what was then a bustaling mining town. The store was finished after the Tu Lung Incident of 1889 with revenue from the Silver Mine. Having existed continuously for well over 100 years this makes the store the oldest known building in the Valley. In Val and Earl's time, the market acted a a shelter for the residents of Perfection when the Graboids returned. In their hunt for the people the creatures ripped up the floor and heavily damaged the foundations in a attempt to get their prey. Tragicaly during their attack on the Market they were able to kill Walter. Several years later, the store is owned by Jodi Chang, the niece of Walter Chang. Today the market sells beverages, food, clothing, equitment, and merchandise all to capitalize on it's unique position as the only tourist trap on the Graboid Reserve. By the time of Tremors: A Cold Day In Hell, Perfection appears to be demolished aside from the store. The store is now run by Burt Gummer who claims to be managing it for Jodi while Travis B. Welker states that Burt is squatting in it. Burt faces several tax liens and eviction by the IRS, but a DARPA agent later arranges for Burt to have full immunity from the liens and the title to the store transferred into his name. Dimensions The 2004's Chang store was 60 feet (along the front) by 30 feet deep. The ceiling was 12 feet (because it had to be high enough to do the action where Rhonda climbs on the shelves). There was a two foot tall parapet ("railing") around the roof (so the top of the parapet is at 14 feet). On the front, the parapet is taller. It goes up in two steps to about 4½ feet (16½ total). You can get a sense of how tall the front parapet is when Val puts the radio on it to talk to Burt. Trivia *On the wall over the entrance to the market inside, there is a picture of Walter Chang that says, "In loving memory, Walter Chang, known for naming the grabiods." * By the time of Tremors 3 Jodi had updated with amenities like a soda machine comic books and modern cashiers machines for the new business. *To accommodate series style filming The Market had to be updated. Most notably, the front door was moved from the end of the building to the center. Space was also added in back to allow for Jodi's living quarters. . Merchandise In one case, there are Graboid hood ornaments (like on Jack’s jeep), and Graboid beer glasses, mugs, ball caps, t-shirts and buttons, and of course, snacks, food, and other necessities of life. Other Samplings include Comic books Like "Graboids Vs. Shreikers" and the complete books of Rhonda Valentine nee LeBeck References {http://www.stampede-entertainment.com} Category:Locations Category:Buildings